darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1150
In the Old House cellar, Lamar hears noises coming from inside the wall. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. A time of great peril for the Collins family and those close to them. On this night, Julia Hoffman lies dying in Rose Cottage, the victim of Roxanne, who has risen a vampire. Barnabas Collins and Randall Drew, Roxanne's brother, have now found her hiding place, and have set out to destroy her. But Barnabas, because of his own curse, is forced to leave Randall there alone. Now the shocked and frightened young man waits, knowing that in moments he must face the terrible test of destroying his own flesh and blood. But unless he does so, Julia Hoffman will die. Alone in the crypt at dawn, Randall awaits Roxanne's return. She finally does, and he confronts her with a cross. Act I Randall shoves the cross in Roxanne's face and she retreats the corner. She begs him to let her into the coffin, but he adamantly refuses. Roxanne repeatedly begs for mercy and tells Randall it's not her fault that she is this way; Randall asks who is responsible, but Roxanne says there is no time. Soon the sun comes up, and Roxanne screams out for Barnabas. A stunned Randall looks on as she is consumed by the sunlight and is destroyed forever. At Rose Cottage, Julia revives and realizes Roxanne is dead. Back in the crypt, Randall sadly places the cross on the ground where Roxanne stood only moments ago. Meanwhile at Collinwood, Daphne reads the note that Joanna had previously left for her. Quentin arrives and informs her about Julia at Rose Cottage, and says he is going to bring her back to Collinwood. He invites her along, but Daphne declines and instead talks about the letter from Joanna. Daphne is visibly frightened and Quentin asks if she is going to leave Collinwood, but Daphne says she will never leave him. Quentin promises they will resolve the situation together. Randall shows up at the Old House, looking for Barnabas. He instead hears Lamar, now well again, screaming from the basement. Lamar has been imprisoned and begs Randall to let him out. Act II Lamar tells Randall that Barnabas locked him in the basement and then quickly left. Randall informs Lamar that Roxanne has been destroyed; Lamar is saddened, but realizes it had to be done. Lamar says he feels there is an evil force in the basement. Randall wonders why Barnabas had to leave so suddenly. He decides to go to Collinwood to get a key to unlock the basement door. While alone in the basement, Lamar hears the sound of chains rattling nearby. He follows the sound, and finds that it comes from behind a brick wall (the same wall where Reverend Trask was immured by Barnabas in 1795). Quentin returns to Collinwood with Julia, who is still somewhat weak. He wonders how she managed to recover so fast, but she says she isn't sure. Quentin asks who attacked her, but Julia claims she doesn't remember anything. Randall arrives and finds that Julia is doing better. Quentin starts to wonder if they know something that he doesn't, and Randall tells him that Roxanne, as a vampire, attacked Julia. Act III Randall tells Quentin everything that had happened. He still wonders where Barnabas could have gone so quickly, and who made Roxanne the way she was. The three of them decide to never tell anyone else, especially Samantha, the final fate of Roxanne. Julia agrees to go back to the Old House with Randall to free Lamar. In the Old House basement, Lamar can still hear the sounds coming from behind the wall. Later at Collinwood, Daphne tells Quentin she is starting to wonder if it would be better that she left Collinwood forever. Quentin tries to convince her to stay, and they decide to have a séance to contact Joanna. Back in the basement of the Old House, Randall and Julia free Lamar, and Lamar tells them there is someone behind the wall. Act IV Julia tries to deter suspicion, but Lamar is determined to tear down the wall. Randall says there are more important matters to attend to, and demands to know where Barnabas is. He finally admits he is suspicious of Barnabas and feels that he knows more about vampires than he is willing to admit. Randall also mentions Roxanne's dying words, which intrigues Lamar. The two men leave, while Julia remains in the basement, frustrated by the accusations against Barnabas. At Collinwood, Quentin and Daphne begin a séance to contact Joanna. During the séance, the drawing room doors burst open and a figure is seen standing in the doorway. Memorable quotes : Quentin: Would you like some hot tea... or brandy? ---- : Julia: By your reasoning, if a man puts out a fire, then he's guilty because he knew how to put it out. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Gene Lindsey as Randall Drew * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Barbara Tracey as Ghost Background information and notes Production * This is the fifty-seventh episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the twenty-ninth episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Old House cellar door. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Lamar hears the sound of rattling chains and howling coming from the Old House cellar. Later, Quentin and Daphne hold a séance in an attempt to contact Joanna Mills, which causes a silhouetted figure to appear. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: (reads letter from Joanna). * TIMELINE: It was last night when Julia was found. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act 1, when Julia wakes, her bed seems to be in front of a black-painted flat (or in a VERY sparse guest room at Rose Cottage!) * In the scene where Quentin brings Julia to the Collinwood drawing room, they step on each other's lines as they are conversing. * In Act 3, marking tape is visible on the floor behind Julia. * Quentin makes sure to tell Daphne that they must not break contact with their hands during the seance, yet when the drawing room drawers fly open, Daphne lets go of Quentin's hand when she turns around. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1150 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1150 - The Strange Goings-On Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes